Descendente das Trevas
by Ninkye
Summary: Um silêncio instaurou-se no cômodo; Draco começava aos poucos compreender o que estava acontecendo e Harry querendo facilitar as coisas para ele disse: — Você ficou desacordado por um mês depois da batalha de Hogwarts. Um balde de água fria pareceu cair sobre si. Então ele não estava morto? Então quer dizer que o plano dele realmente dera certo?Ele tinha mesmo.. aquilo dentro dele?


**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Harry Potter não me pertence -obviamente- é uma obra criada pela J.K. Rowling._

_Fanfic também publicada no Spirit Fanfics, Wattpad e Nyah._

_Esta é uma fanfic de autoria __própria__, não uma tradução._

**_NOTA: _**_A historia começa na batalha de Hogwarts, para ajudar na leitura eu sugiro que assistam o último filme. O casal principal é Harry x Draco e aborda Mpreg (gravidez masculina), então por favor, se não gosta desse tipo de __conteúdo não venha reclamar dizendo que não foi avisado, leia por conta e risco._

_-..._

Os olhos cinzas miravam fixamente para um ponto qualquer, esperava que tudo aquilo passasse e que em questão de minutos iria acordar novamente na maciez de seu colchão e no conforto de seu cobertor, e nada disso passaria de um terrível e assustador pesadelo. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como as coisas chegaram a este ponto. Não a muito tempo estava chegando em Hogwarts e levando um fora do pequeno Harry Potter e agora estava vendo-o chegar carregado pelos enormes braços do guarda caças, acompanhado do Lorde das Trevas e todos os seus subordinados.

Queria chorar, queria gritar, queria morrer. Não suportava mais, só queria que tudo acabasse de uma vez para que finalmente pudesse sumir. Seus olhos desviaram-se do corpo do moreno e foram de encontro ao rosto lívido de sua mãe. Queria correr para os braços dela, queria o conforto de seu abraço e de seus toques suaves em seu cabelo. Do lado dela estava seu pai, mas não queria sequer olhar para ele, a confusão de seus sentimentos faziam com que uma mescla de amor e ódio o corroesse, queria lançar-lhe todas as azarações que conhecia mas também queria sentir um de seus raros afagos e tirar a máscara de indiferença que naquele momento não estava longe de cair e se derramar em lágrimas junto a ele.

Ouvia o Lord regozijar-se e gritar a plenos pulmões que Harry Potter estava morto, mas se recusava a acreditar e o turbilhão que o bagunçava por dentro fazia com que a voz daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não passasse de uma vozinha irritante no fundo de sua mente. Estava cansado, estava estupidamente exausto, não só física mas também mentalmente; e por um pequeno momento tudo não passava de borrões e ruídos no fundo de sua mente, não ouvia nem via mais nada. Queria continuar para sempre nesse estado, era o momento de maior paz que já tivera depois que virara comensal e era tão maravilhosamente confortável.

Fora tirado de seu torpor ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado com certa impaciência. Você-sabe-quem o chamava para passar para o lado dos comensais, ele não queria, Merlin como ele não queria fazer isso, mas precisava. Moveu uma das pernas com o intuito de acatar a ordem que lhe fora dada mas seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas, não queria dar mais nenhum passo, não queria ir para o lado dele, mas sabia que precisava e observando o olhar suplicante de sua mãe deu o segundo passo com um enorme pesar.

Continuava a dar lentos passos em direção ao Lord e implorava para toda e qualquer entidade que quisesse ouvi-lo para que alguém o impedisse. Parecendo ouvir suas preces Luna, que estava atrás de si, agarrou sua mão, o puxou e se pôs em sua frente encarando o Lord de forma desafiadora, perdendo completamente a pose avoada que sempre tivera. O coração de Draco disparou, poderia abraçá-la e beijar cada centímetro de seu rosto ali e agora se não fosse pelo grito de descontentamento que Voldemort soltara.

Antes que qualquer maldição pudesse ser lançada contra um dos loiros passos arrastados e uma voz cansada, porém determinada, fizeram-se presente; era Neville Longbottom. O Lord encarava o garoto ferido de forma curiosa e desdenhosa, mas Draco não conseguia entender muito bem o que estavam dizendo, e lentamente, a imagem dos dois passou a perder a nitidez, o mundo começou a girar e a última coisa da qual se lembrava era de ver Hagrid derrubando o corpo de Harry.

Seus olhos abriram vagarosamente; apesar de desfoque o loiro tinha completa certeza de que o que via era o teto do Salão Principal, mas parecia estranho, era eventualmente tingido de branco, azul, verde e tantas outras cores. E tudo o que ouvia era um incômodo _piii _em sua cabeça, virou levemente o rosto para o lado a tempo de ver um garoto se levantar e pegar algo parecido com uma espada. Mas não pode ver muito mais que isso, suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e aos poucos seus sentidos foram esvaindo-se.

Ao abrir os olhos mais uma vez chegou a conclusão de que tinha morrido, afinal, ele estava deitado em sua cama como almejara por tanto tempo. Aquilo só podia ser o paraíso. Não dormia na sua própria cama desde que sua casa virara o quartel-general de Voldemort. Virou-se de lado espreguiçando-se e sentindo seus ossos estalarem deliciosamente. Se sentou na cama com um pouco de dificuldade, se sentia duro, como se tivesse ficado em uma mesma posição por muito tempo.

Calçou suas pantufas que estava ao lado da cama. Elas lhe eram um pouco grandes e completamente infantis, sentia vontade de rir toda vez que as via. Era um coelho preto felpudinho de focinho rosado e com um pompom branco na parte onde seria a bundinha. Se lembrava do dia em que fez a maior birra de sua vida para que sua mãe a comprasse, não era como se ela não quisesse lhe dar, mas sim que a pantufa era ridiculamente grande para seus pezinhos de 5 anos. Sua mãe e a vendedora tentaram convencê-lo a pegar uma que coubesse em si, mas não, ele queria o coelho preto e grande e ponto final. Nem mesmo Voldemort seria capaz de persuadi-lo a pegar uma que lhe servisse naquele momento.

Caminhou em direção a sacada ligada ao seu quarto com um pequeno sorriso divertido delineando seus lábios e se debruçou no para peito, contemplando a visão do imenso jardim de sua casa. Sentia falta do tempo que passara brincando ali. Apesar de ser imenso, conhecia cada centímetro e saberia dizer sem a menor dúvida se uma folha estava ou não fora do lugar, afinal, sempre que tinha um tempo livre, por menor que fosse, era para lá que ia.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo o ar fresco preenchendo seus pulmões, sentindo o cheiro da grama molhada pela fina garoa que caia. Nunca gostou muito do canto dos pássaros pois sempre cantavam de manhãzinha em baixo da sua janela e acabavam por acordá-lo, mas nesse momento o melodioso canto do Robin Vermelho em seu ninho em uma árvore próxima com o pipilar de seus filhotes era extremamente bem-vindo.

Paz; era isso o que sentia, a mais pura e completa paz.

Foi até seu closet e vestiu seu roupão favorito de seda preto. Desceu as majestosas escadas negras, e, já perto dos últimos degraus pode ouvir um pequeno buliço e a voz cordial de sua mãe. Se animando com a perspectiva de vê-la desceu rapidamente os degraus restantes e foi em direção a sala de visitas. Já perto do arco de entrada da sala sentiu-se chocar com algo e teria ido de encontro com o chão se não fosse sua agilidade em agarrar uma pequena mesa que estava ao seu lado.

Olhou para cima pronto para xingar o que quer que fosse que tivesse batido mas travou a ofensa na ponta da língua. Percebeu que mais cedo tinha chegado à conclusão errada e que na verdade ele estava no inferno, porque isso simplesmente não era possível. Nem na morte ele seria capaz de se livrar dele?

Harry Potter estava parado em sua frente o encarando com uma expressão de surpresa.

\- Draco..?

De dentro da sala pode ouvir sua mãe repetindo seu nome. Endireitou sua postura e encarou o moreno de cima.

\- Desde quando me chama pelo primeiro nome, Potter? - Ao contrário do que pensou, Harry não respondeu a 'provocação', apenas continuou calado o observando.

Narcisa apareceu pelo arco, travou por um instante ao vê-lo e em seguida o abraçou com um certo desespero. Por um segundo Draco ficou sem reação; claro que o abraço era bem vindo, só não entendia o porquê do jeito angustiado que sua mãe o apertava. Rodeou os braços em volta de sua cintura por um instante, mas percebendo que ela não o soltaria tão cedo a afastou gentilmente.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços dela percebeu que seus olhos azuis celestes estavam cheios d'água. Narcisa Malfoy estava chorando? Ainda por cima na frente de Harry Potter? Milhares de cenários catastróficos passaram por sua mente em questão de segundos, um pior do que o outro. Mas então um sorriso se formou em seu rosto enquanto limpava uma lágrima que escorria e essa foi a cereja no topo do bolo, Draco não estava entendendo mais absolutamente nada.

Hermione Granger apareceu também pelo aro, a essa altura Draco já nem tentava mais entender coisa alguma, apenas aceitava o que via porque se continuasse a buscar uma resposta plausível certamente seu cérebro acabaria por pegar fogo.

Esse era definitivamente o inferno, nada tinha nexo.

\- Como está se sentindo querido? - Perguntou sua mãe tocando levemente sua bochecha.

\- Como se estivesse drogado. - Respondeu observando os outros dois presentes no corredor.

Narcisa pareceu entender sua confusão e pôs-se a explicar:

\- Harry conseguiu ter um tempo livre e veio agradecer pelo que fiz por ele a última vez que nos vimos. A srta. Gran- Hermione - corrigiu-se - veio acompanhá-lo e ver como você estava. Ela ficou sabendo que você não compareceu no tribunal; também tem acompanhado o _Profeta Diário _e percebeu que vez ou outra falavam sobre você e - avaliou a garota pelo canto do olho por um instante e continuou - ficou preocupada.

Hermione pareceu ficar desconfortável com o olhar mas nada comentou. Um silêncios instaurou-se no cômodo; Draco começava aos poucos compreender o que estava acontecendo e Harry querendo facilitar as coisas para ele disse:

\- Você ficou desacordado por um mês depois da batalha de Hogwarts.

Um balde de água fria pareceu cair sobre si. Então ele não estava morto? Então quer dizer que o plano _dele_ realmente dera certo? Ele tinha mesmo.. _aquilo_ dentro dele? Draco se encostou na mesa ao seu lado e levou as mão ao rosto enquanto sussurrava um palavrão.

Foram de volta para a sala e os três puseram-se a contaram-lhe tudo o que aconteceu depois que ele apagou. Ao mesmo tempo que o loiro estava aliviado de saber que você-sabe-quem estava morto também estava angustiado para contar a sua mãe sobre a _coisa_ e arranjar um jeito de se livrar o mais rápido o possível dela. Ele queria contar agora, mas não poderia fazer isso na frente do cicatriz e da sabe-tudo Granger.

Logo após relatarem todos os acontecimentos Hermione parecia apressada em se despedir e ir embora arrastando Harry consigo. Os dois Malfoys acharam estranho a súbita pressa da garota mas nada mencionaram, Draco na verdade ficara até aliviado pois assim poderia conversar a sós com sua mãe. Acompanharam os dois até a porta e se despediram educadamente.

\- Droga Hermione, para que essa pressa toda? - Perguntou Harry tentando se livrar da mão da amiga que segurava seu pulso.

A garota parou em frente ao portão que lentamente se abria sozinho e olhou Harry com uma expressão séria enquanto o soltava.

\- Vai me dizer que você não percebeu o jeito inquieto que Malfoy balançava as pernas e olhava para a mãe?

\- Claro que percebi que ele 'tava estranho. Mas ele tem andado assim desde o 6° ano quando virou comensal, além de que ele acabou de descobrir que passou um mês desacordado e ninguém sabe o porquê. Acho que você também ficaria estranha e inquieta se fosse com você.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Harry podia ser um ótimo bruxo mas tinha ocasiões em que ele conseguia ser mais burro que um trasgo.

\- Ele estava querendo falar sozinho com a mãe, Harry. Agora vamos - disse assim que percebeu que o portão estava completamente aberto.

Nos jardins dos fundo Draco caminhava por entre as flores junto de sua mãe. A essa altura a garoa já tinha cessado, deixando para trás apenas a umidade no solo e nas plantas. Vez ou outra parava com o pretexto de olhar as flores, quando na verdade só estava ganhando tempo para pensar em como começaria a conversa com sua mãe.

Depois de mais alguns minutos nesse silêncio desconfortável Narcisa parou ao lado de seu filho que estava de cócoras em frente a um canteiro de rosas brancas. Não aguentando mais aquela quietude começou a dizer:

\- Eu e seu pai estávamos tão preocupados com você. Você simplesmente apagou durante a batalha final em Hogwarts. Tentamos de tudo para te acordar. Você ficou um tempo internado no St. Mungus mas nenhum medibruxo conseguia fazer com que você acordasse, não importa qual fosse o feitiço ou a poção que tentassem, o seu corpo rejeitava tudo. Eles te liberaram para voltar para casa depois de uns dias, uma vez por semana vinha um medibruxo te ver mas nunca conseguia nada. Dizia que você estava saudável, apesar de não estar recebendo nenhum nutriente, mas isso nem de longe conseguia nos acalmar.

Draco não desviou o olhar das rosas um segundo sequer durante a fala dela. Ele sabia o porquê de ter ficado apagado todo esse tempo, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, sabia de tudo. Exceto o jeito certo de contar isso para sua mãe. Depois de mais um tempo em silêncio o loiro soltou um longo suspiro desistindo de pensar em uma forma suave de contar.

\- Eu sei porquê eu apaguei - começou simples ainda sem olhar para Narcisa.

Narcisa que observava o céu cinzento durante o silêncio do filho lançou um olhar aflito para ele. Não iria interrompê-lo, deixaria que contasse em seu tempo.

\- Você sabe que o Lord queria um herdeiro, certo? - Perguntou olhando-a de esgueira e ao receber um aceno positivo de cabeça voltou a olhar as flores e continuou. - Então, quando voltei para casa depois de falhar em matar Dumbledore ele me chamou para conversar. Eu achei que ele iria me castigar ou até mesmo me matar por ter fracassado, mas não. Ele estava estranhamente calmo quando me encontrei com ele no escritório do papai…

_Draco caminhava apreensivo pelos corredores da mansão em direção ao escritório do Lord, escritório esse que outrora fora de seu pai. Sabia o que provavelmente o aguardava, ele acabaria por levar um _Avada Kedavra, _ou se tivesse alguma sorte seriam apenas alguns minutos, ou horas, de _Crucio_. Chegou em frente a porta do escritório e deu leves batidas, a porta abriu-se sozinha e um "entre" sibiloso soou._

_Malfoy entrou na sala e parou em frente a imponente mesa de faia escura onde Voldemort estava sentado com Nagini que deslizava preguiçosamente por seu braço esquerdo em busca de um lugar confortável no corpo de seu mestre para descansar. Por alguns instantes nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada, o Lord pareceu avaliar o garoto minuciosamente dos pés a cabeça e depois com um leve repuxar de lábios que Draco interpretou como sendo um pequeno sorriso de escárnio disse:_

_\- Eu me pergunto como foi que os Malfoys conseguiram descer tanto. Seu pai costumava ser um excelente comensal, e agora não consegue sequer __ter uma conversa decente enquanto toma uma xícara de chá__. - disse apontando com a cabeça uma mancha escura no tapete ao lado de __uma das poltronas que ficavam em frente à mesa _– _É ridículo o como ele passou de alguém com excelentes influências políticas e comensal de lealdade e utilidade invejada por muitos para uma criança que não sabe dizer uma frase completa sem gaguejar e de péssima coordenação motora_

_Draco continuou calado observando a mancha escura, estava evitando ao máximo fazer contato visual com o Lord. Sabia que se desse uma brecha, por menor que fosse, ele poderia entrar em sua cabeça, e com todos os pensamentos conflituosos que já a um tempo assaltavam sua seus pensamentos em relação à guerra, permitir que ele entrasse seria como terminar de assinar sua sentença de morte. E sequer precisava olhar para o homem para saber que não só com seu pai, ele também não estava nem um pouco contente consigo. O sentimento de desgosto que exalava do albino e impregnava todo o ambiente era sufocante e quase palpável._

_Reprimiu a vontade de respirar fundo para acalmar o tremor que começava a querer tomar conta de suas mãos. Queria sair correndo o quanto antes daquela sala e ir para o mais longe que conseguisse e voltar somente quando tivesse feito algo significativamente grande para agradar o Lord e fazer com que ele perdoasse a si e sua família pelos fracassos sequentes que tiveram ao longo dos últimos dois anos, mas não havia como fugir. Se fosse outra pessoa, qualquer outra pessoa no lugar de Voldemort, Draco com certeza já teria conseguido escapar por entre os dedos. Mas essa era sua infeliz realidade, não havia como fugir de Lord Voldemort, ninguém, com exceção é claro do Santo Potter, consegue escapar._

_\- No entanto __não te chamei até aqui para comentar sobre o infeliz desempenho que a sua família anda apresentando. – Draco voltou seu olhar para o homem, olhava em qualquer ponto em seu rosto que não fosse os amedrontadores olhos vermelhos ainda com o intuito de evitar contato visual direto – Acredito que, assim como todos os que agora residem essa mansão e meus mais fiéis comensais, você saiba que busco alguém para carregar meu herdeiro._

_Não era uma pergunta, sabia disso, mas ainda assim assentiu. Voldemort deixou que Nagini deslizasse de seu braço até o chão e se levantou graciosamente da poltrona na qual estava sentado e caminhou elegantemente, sendo acompanhado pelo farfalhar de suas nobres vestes negras, até Draco. Com uma das mão de dedos excessivamente longos e pálidos acariciou suavemente a bochecha esquerda do loiro. Malfoy congelou, todo seu corpo pareceu parar de funcionar, sua mente entrou em pânico, isso não era um bom sinal, na verdade isso era péssimo. Voldemort estava calmo demais, estava dócil demais se assim se pode dizer, para alguém que estava profundamente irritado com sigo e sua família. _

_A carícia não durou muito, mas a mão do Lord não abandonou seu rosto. Draco se forçou a olhar diretamente nos olhos em fendas que pareciam analisá-lo esmiuçadamente. A essa altura pouco se importava se ele tentaria ou não entrar em sua cabeça, só pelo modo com o qual o homem o tratava já era mais do que claro que nada de bom iria acontecer; estava quase desejando que tivesse um Lord exalando fúria pelos poros a sua frente, era muito menos apavorante do que o Lord calmo, e de certa forma carinhoso que via agora._

_Os olhos vermelhos finalmente pararam de passear por seu corpo e se focaram nos cinzas amedrontados e um brilho de satisfação e de alguma outra coisa que Draco não soube identificar passou pelas íris vermelhas. Voldemort se afastou do garoto e com passos curtos caminhou até uma das estantes ao fundo do escritório e pegou um frasco de vidro transparente cheio com um líquido azul escuro e voltou para frente do mais novo. Dessa vez mantendo uma distância que Malfoy considerou segura._

_Na cabeça de Draco uma luzinha de perigo piscava insistentemente, o fazendo manter uma postura arisca e cautelosa em relação a qualquer movimento de Você-Sabe-Quem._

_\- Eu quero que você gere a criança, Draco._

_A luzinha explodiu, Malfoy parou de respirar e o sangue pareceu parar de correr em suas veias. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo__; até porque o_ "_pedido" do Lord sequer fazia sentido, quer dizer, que droga, ele é um homem, como poderia gerar uma criança? Mas no fundo sabia que o Lord arranjara uma solução para isso, caso contrário não estaria desperdiçando tempo o peso de uma perna para outra e com um gesto nervoso abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem que som algum saísse de sua garganta em uma inútil tentativa de questioná-lo._

_Voldemort revirou os olhos impaciente com o nervosismo do garoto e se recostou na escrivaninha onde deixou o pequeno frasco. Soltou um pequeno suspiro e pôs-se a dizer:_

_\- __Sei o que __provavelmente __está pensando, mas isso não é algo com que deva se preocupar. Eu __já providenciei todo o necessário para que isso seja possível, __e __com uma pequena ajudinha de Severus tudo correrá perfeitamente bem._

_Esperou por alguns segundos que o Loiro se pronuncia-se mas vendo que não teria resposta voltou a falar:_

_\- Draco, eu adoraria lhe dar dias para pensar sobre o assunto, mas infelizmente não disponho de tanto tempo para isso. Então se não se importar gostaria que me respondesse agora. Você vai gerar a criança? - impaciência transbordava de cada palavra que pronunciava._

_Parecendo despertar de um transe Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Por mais que o Lord agisse como se tivesse alguma escolha, sabia não ter. Qualquer passo em falso que desse agora poderia resultar na morte de sua família e isso era o que estava tentando evitar esse tempo todo. E com isso em mente reuniu toda sua coragem e seu melhor ar aristocrata e disse:_

_\- Claro que sim Milord. Seria uma honra._

\- ...E então ele me deu a poção que tinha pegado e me disse para beber tudo. Disse que eu não sentiria nada de diferente e que Snape me ajudaria com as outras doses que teria que tomar. - fez uma pausa respirando fundo - E quando eu terminei de beber a poção perguntei o porquê dele ter me escolhido ao invés de alguma mulher sangue-puro de bom status e aparência, mas ele apenas ignorou a pergunta e continuou a falar sobre um ritual que precisaria ser feito ao final das dosagens e me dispensou. Eu já estava saindo do escritório quando ele me chamou e "pediu" para que eu não contasse sobre isso para ninguém, nem mesmos para você e o papai, disse que queria fazer a revelação para todos na hora certa, eu assenti e sai de lá.

Ao terminar o relato levantou-se e ficou de frente para sua mãe. Narcisa tentava manter uma pose séria, não queria mostrar o quão chocada e assustada estava, isso sem contar o pingo de desespero que corria em cada uma de suas veias. Ela definitivamente não poderia deixar nenhum desses sentimentos transparecerem, Draco precisava de ajuda e não de uma mãe paranoica.

\- Um dos efeitos colaterais do ritual era que depois de uma semana que houvesse a concepção eu passaria um mês desacordado. - Concluiu o loiro.

Por alguns instantes os dois deram uma intensa troca de olhares, até que Draco por fim disse:

\- Eu preciso me livrar disso mãe.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
